Morgan and Ethan (Romance)
imagesCA1QHKK2.jpg ImagesCA1N1HWU.jpg ImagesCACNFFO4.jpg Cute black white kissss.jpg imagesCAK50B0K.jpg Dude this is cute.jpg ImagesCAL1M3GZ.jpg ImagesCAVQ2TH9.jpg ImagesCAZWIJ3L.jpg ImagesCA4H10N7.jpg ImagesCA3XR11N.jpg ImagesCAFJL3CQ.jpg ImagesCA5N3IRI.jpg ImagesCAKH4ZWV.jpg ImagesCAZIJB3K.jpg imagesCAWMYUZ9.jpg imagesCAQ1W07G.jpg imagesCA4JYY7L.jpg imagesCA6L77QV.jpg Morgan and Ethan fighting.jpg|Drake! You might have a chance!! ImagesCAVIXE32.jpg|...Never mind. ImagesCA5KQJLL.jpg ImagesCAZR3MW0.jpg ImagesCA9W8I73.jpg imagesCA4ZAV5C.jpg Morgethan.jpg|So cute! MB.jpg|Hermione and Remus Morgethan2.jpg|Morgan and Ethan while she is pregnant with Emma and Hannah Morgethan3.jpg|Morgan telling Ethan that she is pregnant and that he is the father Morgethan4.jpg|Morgan and Ethan the night Vincent died Morgethan5.jpg|Morgan and Ethan celebrating the Valentines before she became pregnant....now thats my kind of fun Morgan2.jpg|Morgan taking out her frustration Morgethan6.jpg|Morgan and Ethan's wedding Morgethan7.jpg|Their first kiss....before Vincent's death... Morgethan8.gif|Morgan reason for working with the FBI ImagesCADKGBXH.jpg ImagesCAZLKUHK.jpg ME1.jpg ME10.jpg ME11.jpg ME12.jpg ME2.jpg|"Hey Bones, whatcha doin'?" "Examining evidence." ME3.jpg ME4.jpg ME5.jpg|Halloween, they had just caught a murder ME8.jpg ME9.jpg ME7.jpg ME6.jpg EM2.jpg|Morgan and Ethan at her high school reunion EM3.jpg|Reunited after being apart, pre pregnancy EM4.jpg|Discussing a case Em5.jpg|Having fun during a case! Em6.jpg|trapped in an elevator EM7.jpg|Morgan and Ethan '' "You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me!"'' ~Morgan to Ethan playfully Morgthan is a very newly made couple by Yougotburned (SpemmaBamiAprendoMemilyLover). How They Met Ethan met Morgan at work, he was her new FBI partner that she was to work with. Ethan was one of the few people who could control Morgan and eventually the two grew and fell in love. They offically got together when Morgan's intern, Vincent Nigel-Murray, was shot and killed in front of her at work, the target origianlly being Ethan. Jacob Broadsky had been an old rival of Ethan when he was a sniper in the army. Wanting to protect Morgan, Ethan had her spend the night at his house, which eventually led to the conception of the twins. Morgan never really believed in marriage, but agreed to marry Ethan. Children Morgan and Ethan has nine kids. ImagesCA427KXZ.jpg|Emma and Hannah ImagesCA013NKI.jpg|Hannah and Emma Baby Emma and Hannah.jpg|Emma and Hannah ImagesCACFBCB1.jpg|Emma and Hannah HE.jpg|Hannah and Emma HE2.jpg|The Twins HE3.jpg|So pretty! HE4.jpg|picture time! HE6.jpg|Fun in the snow m2.jpg|Morgan pregnant with the triplets m3.jpg|Morgan pregnant with the triplets m4.jpg|Morgan pregnant with the quadruplets SAC1.jpg|The triplets HLS.jpg|so cute! HLS2.jpg|Definitely not like their mom when it comes to waking up.... HLS1.jpg|The quads HLSR.jpg|The quads first christmas! Remus, Siria, Lucilia, and Hermione Oh lala.jpg|The triplets Babies in crib.jpg|The Triplets ImagesCA670HX2.jpg|Emma and Hannah auditioning for Britian's Got Talent ImagesCAVX8PDN.jpg|Hannah and Emma Emma and Hannah.jpg|Hannah and Emma ImagesCA08H8WS.jpg|Emma and Hannah ImagesCAJ49IS2.jpg|Emma and Hannah 5abbarticle-1389938-0C37B1C900000578-470 634x844.jpg|Emma and Hannah double wedding :) HAHAHAHAHA.jpg|The Triplets ImagesCATGDMQE.jpg|Emma and Hannah EM1.jpg|Emma and Hannah The Twins The twins are identical with brown hair and hazel eyes. They are like their mother in the sence that when they are by the ocean their eyes turn to a brilliant shade of blue. Emma Jay Hannah Kay The Triplets The triplets are identical with brown hair hazel eyes. Sean Canon Austin Michael Chase William The Quaduplets The Quadruplets are fire/psychic benders and super smart like their mom. Hermione Artemis Hermione is the oldest quadruplet. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Like her mother, she constanly fights with her brother quadruplet, Remus. Hermione is an irrational thinker like her mom and is known for taking her anger out on a defencelss wooden target with her .38 revolver. Lucilia Aphrodite Lucilia (pronounced as Lu-kee-lee-a) is the second quadruplet. She has light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and bright emerald eyes. Siria Hera Siria is the youngest girl quadruplet. She has dark mahogony hair that's almost black and bright emerald eyes. Remus Apollo Remus is the youngest quadruplet. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is book smart and close to his mother, who he shares a lot with. He is a total nerd like his mom. Temperance Persophone Tempe is the youngest daughter of Morgan and Ethan. Once the two became empty nesters, they decided to have one more child, Tempe was the result. Category:Couples Category:Romance Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Twins Category:HP Characters Category:HP Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Morgan and Ethan's Kids Category:Triplets Category:Quadruplets Category:Males Category:Females Category:Families Category:Characters Category:OC Couples Category:OCs Category:BBT Pictures Category:Bones Pictures Category:2nd generation Category:GCB Pictures